


the sun and the moon

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, idk what to tag this, theres so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."— Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare





	the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was really rushed im so sorry

"Hinata, dumbass- you look like a clothed pole!" Kageyama grumbled as he fixed Hinata's toga.

"So... I look like Tsukishima?"

"Did someone say something? I can't see anyone besides Kageyama and Yamaguchi, and it certainly wasn't  their  voices," Tsukishima said, grinning down at the orange-haired middle blocker.

"Nice one, Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed.

"You need to leave it a little loose so that it hangs over the string," Kageyama explained to the orange haired boy before him. He pulled at the white fabric around Hinata's waist, pushing down the blush threatening to appear. It wasn't like he hadn't come in close contact with Hinata before, he just... got nervous when he voluntarily came into contact with Hinata.

For the cultural festival, the team had decided to do an Ancient Greece themed cafe. Everyone who entered was given a laurel wreath to wear, and if they wished to keep it, they would pay $5 (which went to funding the club, of course).

"Woah, you first years look great!" Sugawara had poked his head into the club room.

"Thank you, Suga-san!" Hinata beamed up at his upperclassman. 

"I have some glitter- hmm, where is it? Oh, there it is!" Suga reached up to a shelf and pulled down two small jars of glitter - one gold and one silver. "It's very fine glitter, so it'll be a subtle shine... if you don't put on too much." 

The third year passed the jars to Tsukishima. "Well, come down when you're done!"

He left, presumably to the gym, where the cafe was being held. Tsukishima looked down at the jars in his hands. "Well, you guys can use it, I'm not-"

"Awwh, Tsukki, don't be like that!" Yamaguchi, the only person that could change the bean-pole's mind with only a few words, looked up at him. Tsukishima sighed, defeated.

"Fine, only if the King does it too," he smirked.

"Yeah, Kageyama! You can have silver, and I'll have gold! We can be like the sun and the moon!" Hinata excitedly piped up, grabbing the silver jar from Tsukishima before he could raise it above his head.  "Sit!"

"But isn't Tsukki the moon..?"

"Don't bother. It's not like they'll listen.."

"Dumbass, don't tell me what to do..." Kageyama grumbled but took a seat. He was saved from Tsukishima making a snide comment by Yamaguchi, who also forced Tsukki to sit down.

"Now..." Hinata opened the lid of the glitter and placed it between him and Yamaguchi. 

Hinata dabbed his finger into the silver glitter and inspected it, amazed. "Woaaah! It's so pretty!"

"You act like you've never seen glitter before," Yamaguchi laughed.

Kageyama was caught off guard when Hinata suddenly leant close, concentration plastered over his face. He could feel his cheeks burning up when Hinata dabbed his fingers across Kageyama's face, leaving a trail of glitter. Kageyama shut his eyes.

Imagine it's someone else. Imagine it's someone else. Someone you hate. Someone like Oikawa-

"Kageyama, you're making a scary face..." Hinata sounded far away. 

Kageyama opened his eyes to see Hinata had retreated back a little. 

"It's the King's natural face. I don't see any difference."

"Tsukishima, that's so mean! He looks nice when he isn't looking like...  this. "

Hearing this, Kageyama tried to straighten his face. He looked nicer to Hinata when he wasn't thinking about Oikawa, right? 

"See, he doesn't look scary anymore!" Hinata smiled his close-eyed smile. "Anyways, I'm done, could you put glitter on me too?"

Hinata handed Kageyama the contained or golden glitter. "I told you to stop telling me what to do..." 

He tried to sound annoyed, but it was rather hard when you had an adorable ball of orange fluff looking up at you with joy and excitement in his eyes.  

Steadying his hands - the prospect of touching Hinata voluntarily on the face made him all jittery - he dabbed his fingers into the jar and started to apply the fine glitter to Hinata's face.

Of course, Tsukishima wasn't about to let this all go calmly.

"Why, the King must be horrible at art! It looks like he's drawing the male genitals on Hinata's face-"

"AHHHHH! No, Kageyama, don't do that!" 

"Idiot, I'm not, so stop moving before-"

Hinata hit Kageyama's hand, putting him off balance, and to Kagayama's utter horror, he tumbled on top of Hinata, the jar of glitter falling right next to Hinata.

"AHHHH IT'S IN MY EYES I THINK I'M BLIND-"

"Stop moving, would you?!"

As Kageyama scurried off Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood aside, Tsukishima laughing and Yamaguchi looking shocked.

"And you're not blind, you idiot, come here-"

He pulled Hinata off the floor, all of Suga's glitter on Hinata - his hair, his toga, his face. It was a mess. One big, horribly beautiful mess.

Kageyama stared at the short boy. He looked...  good  in golden glitter.

"I-Idiot, now you're covered in glitter-"

"Yeah, but now I'm really shiny!"

Having regained his composure, Hinata wiped as much glitter off his eyes as possible and jumped up.

"See? I'm like the sun!"

"Yeah, awfully bright and annoying. Let's go, Yamaguchi."

"Okay, Tsukki!"

The two of them left, the door closing sharply behind them.

It's just me and Hinata now... dammit, Tobio, why are you feeling so flustered?!

"We- We should go too-"

"But Kageyama, there's so much glitter on me!"

"You look good in all that glitter," Kageyama let the words slip out before he could stop himself. His eyes widened, and his head snapped around to see whether Hinata had heard him or not.

He had.

"W-Well, I think that the glitter on you looks good too…" Hinata was looking down, avoiding eye contact. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck. His face was probably the same red as Kageyama's - well, Kageyama  assumed that Hinata's face was red. He couldn't quite see under all the glitter. 

"W-We should get going-"

"But there's too much glitter!"

"We can just- tissues, are there tissues??

The two frantically searched aroumd before Kageyama emerged, a box of tissues in his hand. "we can just wipe it off, right? Because not everything will come off-"

"Woah! Kageyama, you're pretty smart sometimes!"

Hinata dived for the tissues, grabbing a handful and then looking intently at Kageyama's face. 

"Sit."

Under the small orange ball's concentrated gaze, Kageyama found himself taking a seat. He couldn't help but hope that Hinata couldn't see (or feel) the blush on his cheeks as he started brushing off the dust. Kageyama also hoped that the butterflies in his stomach weren't making his hands shake too much, because having someone as dazzling as Hinata stare at him with such intensity and focus, while their bodies were so close… it really did something to Kageyama.


End file.
